The Ice Prince!
by CinderCiela
Summary: Forgive me for this... A parody of Frozen, featuring the Inuyasha gang! (Don't kill me...) On Sesshomaru's coronation day, he freezes over the entire kingdom with his Snow Demon powers, and Inuyasha goes on a quest to bring him back! But how smoothly can this frosty fairytale go when you have characters like Kagome and Jaken involved...?


**I'm sorry. I had to do this...**

 **The character roles will be divvied up like this:**

 **Elsa-Sesshomaru  
Anna-Inuyahsa  
Hans-Kikyou  
Kristoff-Kagome  
Sven-Kirara  
The Trolls-Sango & The Demonslayers  
Marshmallow The Snow Monster-Ah Un  
Olaf-Jaken  
Duke(Duchess) Of Weaseltown-Kagura  
Oaken-Miroku  
King & Queen-Inu no Taisho & Izayoi  
**

 **This will be a trainwreck, but it will be a _fun_ trainwreck, so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

In the farthest reaches of the West, over sacred mountains and past dangerous demon-filled seas, lay a small island and the village of Arendelle. The village was ruled by a charming Lord called Inu no Taisho, who was unfortunately, a very foolish lord indeed. As powerful and strong as he was in battle, he was foolish enough to fall in love with a snow demon from far up North. The demon charmed him, and birthed a son who he named Sesshomaru, and then tried to freeze and steal his heart. Thankfully, there was a tribe of Demonslayers nearby, who destroyed the snow demon and saved the Lord.

Inu no Taisho continued to raise his the child, despite his snow demon blood. Eventually the Lord fell in love with a beautiful Princess from a faraway kingdom named Izayoi. They together had a son named Inuyasha, and they raised the two boys as brothers.

And they were thick as thieves, yes they were. Sesshomaru loved to entertain Inuyasha with his demon powers. Being a snow demon, he could create icy playgrounds for himself and his brother. Unfortunately, Inu no Taisho and Izayoi were not all that fond of his snowy powers, so he'd often use them in secret, late at night, when everyone in the castle was asleep.

That is, if he wasn't asleep as well.

"Sesshou-niisan! Sesshou-niisan! Wake up!" Inuyasha crawled onto his brother's bed, trying to tug the blankets off of the little demon. "Wake up, wake up, _wake up_!"

"Inuyasha, go back to sleep..." Sesshomaru grumbled, pulling the covers back over his head.

"But niisan, the sky's awake! And that means that I _have_ to be awake!" Inuyasha protested stubbornly, and he pulled on his brother's hair.

"Ow! Alright, alright, alright. But we'll have to be quiet." Sesshomaru said, getting up and putting a lean finger against his mouth and shushing Iuyasha.

The pair ran down several flights of stairs, until they arrived at the grand ballroom. Inuyasha clapped his little hands excitedly and chanted, "Do the magic! Do the magic!"

Sesshomaru focused hard, and markings lit up on his pale face. He cupped his hands together and a small snowball formed. It was an incredible icy blue. He looked at his brother, golden eyes glowing.

Inuyasha squealed excitedly as his brother tossed the snowball high into the air, creating snow and ice colder and bluer than Inuyasha had ever seen before. He ran to the nearest pile of snow and dove into it face-first, laughing all the while.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Sesshomaru asked his little brother, to which Inuyasha nodded giddily. "Alright." He said, walking over to the biggest pile of snow and sat to work.

Sesshomaru built the body, giving it everything he thought a snowman might need. He gave it a kimono, and a staff, and little hands with fingers as little round shoes. It turned out pretty well. Inuyasha was supposed to do the head. It turned out... less than perfect. The eyes were abnormally large, and the nose too long, with a thin mouth right on it. The ears were a little too pointy, and what might've been hair looked more akin to a hat.

Inuyasha placed the head firmly atop the body, then looked at the snowman funny. "Doesn't look right." He said, and Sesshomaru sighed, walking over to it.

"Well... it kind of looks like a kappa demon, doesn't it? A snow-kappa." He decided, and Inuyasha's golden eyes lit up with joy again. Sesshomaru grabbed the arms of the snow-kappa and spoke in a goofy sounding voice, "Hi, I'm Jaken, and I like warm hugs!"

Inuyasha ran over to Jaken the snow-kappa and hugged it. "I love you, Jaken!"

The younger prince then proceeded to run to the top of the highest snow hill, and jumped. "Agh! Watch out!" Sesshomaru called as he quickly created another hill for his little brother to land on.

Inuyasha simply smiled, and said, "I don't need to watch out, because I know you'll always catch me!" And he jumped again.

Sesshomaru started to get the hang of creating hills of snow for Inuyasha to land on whenever he jumped. That is, until Sesshomaru had to start running to catch up with him. "Wait!" he called. "You're going too fast!" Inuyasha then jumped, and as Sesshomaru ran, he slipped and fell.

"Inuyasha!" He yelled, and sent a powerful blast of snow towards the direction of his little brother. The ice, however, didn't hit the ground like he was aiming for, it his Inuyasha, right in the head. The younger prince gave a squeal and fell to the ground.

Sesshomaru ran to his little brother and scooped him up in his arms. Where he had hit Inuyasha with snow, his hair turned an icy blue. "Inuyasha..." He mumbled and he shook Inuyasha's head, trying to get him to wake up. Cold tears streamed from his eyes, turning into icicles on his face.

Suddenly, the door to the ballroom opened up, and Inu no Taisho and Izayoi ran in. "Sesshomaru, what are - ah! Inuyasha!" Izayoi ran over to the little prince, picking up his son and holding him close. "What did you do?" Inu no Taisho asked firmly, starring his son with a glare as cold as the ice that covered the ballroom.

"I-I'm sorry, I tried to catch him, and..." Was his son's feeble response.

Inu no Taisho turned to his wife. "I know where we have to go."

And they left the palace, on horseback, in the direction of the Demonslayers' village. Little did they know, however, that they were being followed. A black-haired little girl had noticed the ice that trailed behind them, and had been curious where they were going. She ran as fast as her little legs could carry her, desperately wanting to know how a horse could leave behind a trail of ice.

When Lord Inu no Taisho arrived at the village, he requested the presence of Sango, head Demonslayer. "Milord," Said Sango, wondering why the Lord of Arendelle had come to her once again. "why do you require my assistance?"

Izayoi showed them Inuyasha, who was growing colder and colder by the minute. "It's my son..." Izayoi mumbled, handing Iuyasha over to Sango.

"I see." Sango said, grabbing something out of her pocket, and feeding it to the boy. "You should be thankful it was his head. The ice of a snow demon is only deadly when it enters the heart. Then... then you should worry." Another Demonslayer walked up to Sango with what looked like a potion, and proceeded to make Inuyasha drink it. "To prevent this from happening again, however, I will remove every memory of magic. You," She turned to Sesshomaru, who was hiding behind his father's leg. "are not to continue using magic anymore. You are not even to let him know you are a demon. You must hide that side of yourself completely."

"I understand." Inu no Taisho spoke up. "Until he learns to control his powers we must not let anyone see him. We will keep him demon side hidden from _everyone_."

And so they did.


End file.
